Optical storage media, and particularly the optical disc, is finding increasing use in the high density storage of digital information, such as digitized music, digitized photographs, games, video, and computer programs. At present, three principal types of optical storage media are in common use.
The first type, referred to as a CD or ROM (read only memory) disc, is manufactured by pressing depressions into a substrate, in a manner analogous to the manufacture of phonograph records. This type of optical disc has shortcomings similar to those of phonograph records. Prepared recordings must be warehoused until needed and small production runs are subject to an economic disincentive. This type of optical storage disc is very often marketed in a plastic storage box, commonly referred to as a "jewel box". A jewel box, typically has a transparent base that includes a folded sheet of informational printed media, covered by an insert (commonly opaque) that grips the optical disc. A transparent cover is hinged to the base. A booklet having one or more sheets of folded printed media is commonly held by the cover. For convenience, the term "information package" is used herein to refer to the information included for the user, in an optical disc of whatever type, along with the information printed on the accompanying printed media.
A second type of optical storage media, commonly referred to as a writable optical storage disc, has the capability of having information recorded (written) thereon at some time after fabrication of the medium. A third type can also have information added after fabrication, but that information can be erased or modified at a later time. The latter two types of optical storage media lend themselves to small production runs and "on demand" preparation. A shortcoming of writable and erasable optical discs is that the writing process is relatively slow in comparison to processes that can be used to prepare printed media.
The ease of preparation of writable and erasable optical storage discs in combination with an elimination of physical storage requirements, suggests their use as a replacement for ROM discs. Security needs, however, argue against this use. U.S. Pat. No. 5,317,337 teaches the provision of individual markings on CD-ROM discs by use of ink jet printing. An alternative approach is the use of the method disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,489,768 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,430,28. These documents teach the use of an optical disc bearing an identifying marking, such as an optical bar code, in combination with the inclusion of a digital file structure on the disc representing an identification number relatable to the identifying marking. This optical bar code can be embedded into the disc and then covered with a layer of clear protective lacquer or the like.
It would thus be desirable to provide an apparatus and method for preparing information packages on demand from a catalog of information packages.